The Future Sitch
by benderjam
Summary: One-shot. While trying to foil Monkey Fist's evil plan, Kim travels thirty years into the future. She joins forces with her future daughter to save the world and learns a few great surprises about what lies ahead for her. Please read and review.


The Future Sitch

 **Author's note: I do not own Kim Possible or Disney. This is set near the end of the series, before "Oh No! Yono!", which I feel took place sometime right before "Graduation". Enjoy.**

It was a dark night as Kim and Ron were walking through the Amazon rainforest in their mission outfits tracking Monkey Fist, who was still at large after trying to obtain the Mystic Monkey Weapon. They were tracking him after he recently stole something from the Middleton museum.

As they walked Kim looked at a sheet of paper and said, "According to Wade, Monkey Fist was last seen heading into this jungle."

Ron smiled as he looked at his watch and then showed excited expression while he said, "According to my watch we are now officially one month away from graduation!"

Kim turned to her boyfriend with a smile as she said, "How could I forget, you count every single day."

Ron still showed an excited expression as he said, "Well yeah, because it's only the best thing ever! Can I get a booyah?!"

Rufus popped his head out of Ron's pocket as he exclaimed, "Booyah!"

Kim smiled as she pointed something out and said, "You realize you have to pass final exams before you can graduate."

Ron smiled confidently as he said, "Yeah, and I am in the zone! I am going to ace it and ride my way into graduation and the end of high school!"

Kim smiled as they kept walking while she said, "Yeah, and then we're finally off to college."

Ron excitedly said, "Yeah, and that means no more studying, no more books,…"

Kim smiled sassily at him as she said, "And no more Mr. Barkin giving you detention?"

Ron excitedly clinched his fists as he said, "Oh yeah KP! The future is looking bright for all of us!"

Kim looked forward as they kept walking and she said, "Yeah, that's what you said at the beginning of our junior year."

Ron smiled slyly as he said, "Well I know my future is gonna be with my girlfriend."

Kim smiled with an amused expression when her wrist Kimmunicator beeped and they both looked at it.

She answered and said, "Whatcha got Wade?"

The screen showed Wade typing on his computer as he said, "I dug up some information on the relic Monkey Fist stole from the museum. It's called the Tempus Simia idol. It's a headless monkey statue that was said to contain dark power and apparently Monkey Fist recently found and placed the head on it."

Kim then curiously asked, "So what does it do?"

Wade showed an unsure expression as he said, "That's the thing, the ancient texts I found on it doesn't say what it does or what it's meant to be used for."

Ron then looked ahead curiously as he said, "Well I guess we could always ask him."

Kim looked at Ron with a slightly annoyed expression as she said, "What makes you think we can just ask him?"

Ron pointed his finger as he said, "Cuz he's right over there."

They both looked ahead to see Monkey Fist moving through the jungle as he walked like an ape and went to a clearing into the middle of the jungle. He ran to the middle of the clearing and came up to a stone pedestal with diamond-shaped hole in the top of it.

Monkey Fist smiled evilly as he said, "At last, the Temple of Simia Terrarum!"

He pulled a red diamond-shaped jewel out of his pocket and smiled sinisterly as he placed it in the hole. It started to glow as the pedestal began to turn clockwise and when it finally stopped the jewel began to glow even brighter before it stopped.

Monkey Fist smiled evilly as he said, "Yes, and in thirty years I will finally have the power to rule the world with mystical monkey power!"

He showed a surprised expression as he turned around to see Kim and Ron, who showed fighting expressions as Kim interrupted him and said, "Great, you can wait it out while you're in prison."

Monkey Fist smiled mockingly as he put his hands behind his back and then pulled out the Tempus Simia idol while he said, "Ah the cheer squad. Not to worry, thanks to my little friend here I have all the time in the world."

He turned around as he held it in both hands and a glowing red portal opened up and he jumped into it. Kim and Ron ran after him and Kim and Ron ran after him and Kim leaped forward into the portal, which closed immediately after she entered.

Ron leapt forward before it closed and he fell to the ground and showed a shocked expression as he stared forward and said, "Kim!"

The opening theme for season four of the show then played and when it opened we see Kim moving through a glowing red vortex into a white light at the end. She went into it and came out of a portal in a city at nighttime. She fell out and tumbled on the ground and groaned as she sat up and held her head in pain.

She then opened her eyes and showed a shocked and confused expression as she said, "Huh?"

She looked around at where she was; it looked like Middleton but buildings looked different, there were giant TV screens on the sides showing advertisements, and small ships flying around over the buildings. Kim started walking as she looked up around, having no idea what was going on or why this was happening.

Kim then stopped and thought aloud as she said, "What's going on? This looks like Middleton, but newer."

She then looked at her wrist Kimmunicator and said, "Wade, what's up?"

The screen showed nothing but static and she showed a confused expression as she said, "Wade? Wade? Weird."

She then started looking around and she cupped her mouth as she shouted, "Ron?! Ron?! Rufus?!"

There was no answer and she showed a suspicious expression but then narrowed her eyes as she got an idea as she said, "Weird, everyone just vanished. (gasp) Monkey Fist! He'll know what's going on. I've gotta find him!"

She then started running through the streets with the desperate hope to find anything that might lead her to Monkey Fist. Unfortunately, without Wade or Ron she hadn't any idea where she was going; a lot of places looked familiar but also different. After about an hour of searching she came to her neighborhood and found her house, which looked very different.

She walked toward it with a surprised expression as she said, "Wow, someone's been doing some redecorating."

As she walked forward a mysterious figure standing on the roof caught sight of her and jumped down from the roof and landed on her feet and went up to Kim. It was a young girl around Kim's height, wearing a black mask over face, covering everything except her eyes.

She stood in front of Kim in a fighting stance and spoke with suspicion and hostility as she said, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Kim narrowed her eyes with suspicion as she answered, "I'm looking for my friends."

The girl did not change her tone as she said, "Well, how about looking somewhere else?!"

Kim was about to reply when she noticed what the girl was wearing; it looked like her original mission outfit.

She then spoke angrily as she said, "Hey, that's my old look!"

The girl insulted her as she said, "Well then you should have kept it."

They both ran toward each other and began fighting; Kim threw a few punches and kicks at the girl but she dodged and blocked them. The girl fought like a ninja as she punched and kicked at Kim a few times, but Kim dodged them all. Kim threw a few more punches but the girl jumped back and landed on her hands then flipped and jumped off her hands and then got back on her feet. She then ran toward Kim and put her hands her shoulders and did a backflip over her head and landed behind her and kicked her in the back. Kim stumbled a bit before she turned around with a slightly impressed expression; this mysterious girl seemed to be a better fighter than Kim. Kim did not give up as she ran toward her but the girl jumped over her and did a flip and jumped on her from behind and pinned her to the ground as she held Kim's arms behind her back.

Kim grunted as she tried to get the girl off but had no luck and then she angrily said, "Get off!"

The girl held her down and spoke with hostility as she said, "Who are you and what are you doing at my house?!"

Kim showed an angry expression as she turned her head to look at her and said, "You're house?! This is my house!"

The girl spoke with more hostility as she said, "This is my house! I grew up here! Now tell me who you are!"

Kim did not change her expression as she said, "Kim Possible!"

The girl's eyes widened and she got off Kim, who got up and turned around, and the girl leaned forward and stared at her as she said, "Mom?!"

Kim then raised her eyebrow with a confused expression as she said, "Excuse me?"

The girl then took off her mask and Kim's eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she revealed her face. The girl was sixteen and had a face like Kim's and her hairstyle and also her green eyes; but her hair was blonde and she had freckles on her cheeks.

The girl showed a shocked expression as she said, "Is it really you?"

Kim was too shocked and baffled to understand as she said, "I think so but I'm not sure."

The girl showed an amazed expression as she said, "Wow, it really is you."

Kim did not change her expression as she said, "This is too weird!"

The girl smiled awkwardly as she put her hands up and said, "Yeah, this is pretty weird for both of us."

Kim still did not change her expression as she said, "But… how?! I mean…"

The girl put her left hand up and said, "Slow down! I'll explain everything, but first, wait here."

She took off and ran to the garage and opened the door and drove out a purple hover car that looked a little bit like the Sloth, and she pulled up in front of Kim. The door opened automatically and Kim climbed in and sat in the passenger seat and they started driving as the car flew in the air, above the streets.

As they drove Kim looked at her daughter with a baffled expression as she said, "So let me get this straight, you're my daughter?!"

The girl smiled as she explained everything and said, "Yeah, I'm Anna, you're daughter, and this is Middleton about thirty years in the future."

Kim showed a shocked expression, but then calmed down and thought to herself as she said, "Time travel? Why does that seem familiar?"

Kim looked back at Anna who spoke as she looked forward with an indicative expression as she said, "Yeah so um… I'm Anna, I'm in my sophomore year at Middleton High, and I'm the captain of the cheer squad."

Kim smiled as Anna reminded her a lot of herself and she said, "Really?"

Anna then smiled as she continued and said, "Yeah and I got into the family business about two years ago."

Kim then curiously asked, "And the outfit?"

Anna looked at her and moved her right arm to refer to herself while she said, "I always thought the older mission outfit was better. I got it at Club Banana."

Kim showed a slightly surprised expression as she said, "Club Banana?"

Anna smiled as she shrugged her shoulders and said, "Yeah, Monique gave it to me for free."

Kim showed more surprise as she said, "Monique still works at Club Banana?"

Anna shook her head with an indicative expression as she said, "No, she's the chief designer."

Kim's eyes widened in shock as she exclaimed, "Monique is the chief designer of Club Banana?!"

Anna smiled as she said, "Yeah, and she gave me this outfit after I decided to follow in your footsteps."

Kim smiled but then her eyes widened in realization as she said, "Oh that's so sweet. Wait, what about Wade?"

Anna kept driving as they passed the space center and she said, "He's at the space center. After grandma and grandpa retired, he and uncles, Jim, Tim, and cousin Larry took over along with helping us out on our missions."

Kim looked at the space center and then back at Anna with a surprised expression as she said, "Wow."

Anna then smiled at Kim as she said, "So _mom_ , what's the sitch?"

Kim smiled and chuckled a bit at what her future daughter just said, then she showed a serious expression as she said, "We were tracking Monkey Fist after he stole something called the Tempus Simia idol. He used it to open some kind of portal; I followed him through it and ended up here but I couldn't find him."

Anna stared forward with her eyes narrowed in a vexed expression as she said, "Monkey Fist! I know all about him."

Kim then looked forward with a concerned expression as she said, "Well I've gotta find him and get back to my own time."

Anna smiled deviously as she said, "I think you're thinking what I'm thinking."

She pushed a button and activated a Kimmunicator in her car; on the screen were two eleven-year-old boys who looked just like Jim and Tim, but one was wearing a blue shirt and the other was wearing an orange shirt. They were in their room with a bunch of computers, tools, and rockets and they were both working on a machine on their desk.

They both looked at the camera and saw them and the one in the blue shirt said, "Anna!"

Kim's eyes widened in shock as she exclaimed, "Tweebs?!"

They both looked at her and their jaws dropped and the one in the orange shirt said, "Aunt Kim?!"

Anna showed an angry expression as she said, "You twerps! You hacked into my Kimmunicator frequency!"

The one in orange said, "We wanted our own web show."

They then activated their machine and a small satellite dish came out of the top and shot a red laser that blew up something off screen, as smoke went up.

They both smiled at each other as the one in blue said, "Hicka-bicka-boo?"

The one in orange then replied, "Hoo-sha!"

Anna pushed a button and changed the frequency as she looked at Kim and explained, "My annoying cousins Flynn and Phin. They're cousins but they're as close as twin brothers."

She then got the right frequency and they saw Wade, who was now buff with broad shoulders and a small beard on his chin.

He looked at the camera and saw them and happily spoke with a deep voice as he said, "Anna, man is it nice to see you."

Anna smiled as she said, "Hey Wade."

Kim's jaw dropped as she exclaimed, "WADE?!"

Wade showed a surprised expression as he smiled and said, "Kim, no way, I never thought I would see this day!"

Kim did not change her facial expression as she said, "You're huge!"

Wade smiled as he said, "Thirty years of diet, exercise, and saving the world will do that to you."

Jim and Tim both walked up and stood next to him as they looked at the camera and they said, "It sure does."

Kim showed more shock as she said, "Tweebs?!"

Jim smiled as he said, "Welcome to the future big sis."

Tim chuckled as he said, "More like little sis."

Kim showed a slightly disturbed expression as she said, "Seriously, this all seems really familiar to me."

They both looked at the Kimmunicator as Larry appeared on screen as he stood in front of Tim and smiled as he put his arm up and said, "Hey cuz."

Kim showed less surprise as she said, "Larry?"

Larry did not look very different; he was taller and his overbite looked slightly different, but he was wearing the same glasses. His face looked slightly different but his hairdo was mostly the same; he wore a lab coat with pocket protector with pens in it.

He put his hands together with an excited expression as he said, "This is just like Othar traveled to the past to stop the Behemoth from destroying his parents!"

Kim smiled with her eyes half closed as she said, "Well, at least some things haven't changed."

Anna interrupted with a serious expression as she said, "Listen guys, we've got a huge problem: Monkey Fist!"

Meanwhile in the past

Ron was on the phone with Wade as Rufus stood on his shoulder; Ron showed a worried expression as he said, "Come on Wade! You've gotta find Kim!"

In his room, Wade held the phone with his right shoulder as typed on his computer.

He showed a bit of concern as he typed and said, "I'm trying Ron, but I can't seem to track Kim's Kimmunicator signal."

Ron then showed a nervous expression as he said, "W-Wait, are you saying she's…"

Wade interrupted as he kept typing and said, "No. I'll find her. I promise. In the meantime I'll send a ride to pick you up."

Ron shook his head as he spoke into the phone with a serious expression as he said, "Uh-uh, my girlfriend is missing. I am not going anywhere until I know where she is!"

Rufus narrowed his eyes with a similar facial expression as he said, "Yeah!"

In his room Wade kept typing with a worried expression as he said, "Alright, just sit tight, I'll keep you posted."

He hung up and Ron turned his eyes and looked down with a sad and worried expression, thinking about Kim.

Meanwhile in the future

Kim had just finished telling everyone how she came to the future.

On the hover car's Kimmunicator screen Larry put up his left finger as he stated, "Tempus Simia is Latin, it literally means 'Time Monkey'. Ancient legend says that the Tempus Simia idol was believed to contain mystical power that would allow the user to travel through time."

Kim showed a serious expression as she said, "Then that's my way home."

Wade showed a serious expression as he stared at a monitor in the lab and said, "Monkey Fist arrived just last night. We almost had him but he escaped."

Kim did not change her expression as she said, "We've gotta find him!"

Wade looked at Jim and pointed his left finger at him, then pointed his thumb behind himself while he said, "Jim, use the satellite to pinpoint his location."

Jim saluted him with a determined expression as he said, "I'm on it."

He ran behind Wade and started working at a computer terminal; Anna then looked at Kim and said, "So mom, why did Monkey Fist come to the future anyway?"

Kim showed a curious expression as she said, "You know… I don't know. I remember him saying something about waiting thirty years for something to happen, but he never said what."

They both looked back at the Kimmunicator as Jim reappeared on the screen with an enthusiastic expression as he said, "Hoo-sha! We've got a lock on his location; he's somewhere deep in the Amazon rainforest."

Kim showed a confused expression as she thought to herself and then showed a shocked expression while she said, "Wait, I was just there. Why would he…? (gasp) The monkey temple!"

Meanwhile

Monkey Fist was in the Amazon as he walked to the very location he was in the present; there was now a giant monkey temple where the stone pedestal once was. It was enormous with a huge staircase that was maybe five stories tall; there was a giant statue of a monkey head at the top of the temple with glowing green eyes. Monkey Fist smiled sinisterly as he stared up and then looked down as a bunch of monkey ninjas came and stood before him, making monkey sounds.

Monkey Fist smiled evilly as he said, "Yes, your master has returned. And at midnight I shall rule the future with the invincible monkey power of the Simia Terrarum!"

He then began to laugh evilly and the image faded to black.

Commercial break

Kim and Anna were still driving Anna's hover car as they looked at its Kimmunicator as Wade and the others looked at them.

Larry explained their research as he said, "Legend says that when the power of the temple of Simia Terrarum is awakened it will take thirty years for the power to be unleashed at midnight, and the bearer will have the power to rule the world."

Kim narrowed her eyes with a serious expression as she said, "That's why Monkey Fist stole the time monkey so he could just skip thirty years ahead to when the temple would be ready and he could use the power."

Anna then smiled enthusiastically as she said, "Then we're going to South America to stop him."

Kim smiled as she said, "Yes that's exactly…"

She stopped and showed a confused expression as she said, "Wait, what do you mean 'we'?"

Anna showed an indicative expression as she said, "I'm going with you."

Kim showed a surprised expression as she said, "You want to help me fight one of the most dangerous villains I've ever faced?"

Anna smiled politely as she said, "Please and thank you."

Kim showed disapproval as she shook her head and said, "No way! It's way too dangerous for you!"

Anna showed an assertive expression as she said, "Mom I've faced all of your villains and some you haven't faced yet, I think I can handle a monkey man."

They both looked at the Kimmunicator as Wade showed a serious expression as he said, "She's right Kim. You can't do this without backup and she's your best option."

Kim looked at the screen with a curious expression and shook her head with her eyes closed while she said, "Wait, what about me? I mean… the older me?"

Wade did not change his facial expression as he said, "You and Ron are on the other side of the world trying to stop Professor Dementor."

Kim looked up in thought as she put her right hand on her chin and said, "But if the future me has been through this before, and she remembers than…"

She then stopped and held her head in pain as she said, "Ow. Headache."

On the Kimmunicator screen Larry adjusted his glasses with an indicative expression as he said, "Yeah, time travel does that to you."

Anna showed a serious expression as she said, "Okay, anyway, I am coming with you!"

Kim still did not approve as she stated, "This isn't like one of the lesser villains Anna. Monkey Fist is a master of Monkey Kung Fu, and has mystical monkey powers, and he's mutated with monkey hands and feet."

The last part of the sentence disturbed Anna as she said, "That is sick and wrong!"

Kim briefly showed a slightly surprised expression before she showed her previous expression as she said, "Exactly, it's too dangerous."

Kim then gasped in shock and horror and the camera moved to reveal Anna was using the puppy dog pout.

Kim showed a bit of fear as she said, "Oh no! No! Not the puppy dog pout!"

Anna did not stop and she showed a defeated expression as she said, "Alright, you can come."

They both looked back at the Kimmunicator as Wade smiled and said, "We've sent your ride; it's waiting at your house right now."

Kim smiled as she said, "After thirty years you still rock Wade."

Anna hung up and turned off the Kimmunicator screen as she drove to her house.

Meanwhile at the temple

Monkey Fist had just climbed to the top of the staircase and was standing in front of the giant monkey head statue.

He smiled evilly as he put his arms out and said, "Not long now, I'll finally have the power to make the world bow before me."

He then pulled out the Tempus Simia and said, "And with the power of the Tempus Simia I will be able to do it all over again!"

He then began to laugh evilly as he thought he was so great and felt like nothing could stop him.

Meanwhile in the past

Ron was once again on the phone with Wade as he showed a worried expression and said, "Come on Wade, there's gotta be something!"

Wade was typing on his computer as he said, "I'm trying Ron but I'm still having trouble finding her Kimmunicator signal."

Ron did not change his expression as he said, "Can't you just track her like you do with that microchip you put on me?"

Wade stopped and showed a surprised expression as he spoke into the phone with a nervous expression and said, "Ron, I told you I never did that. That would be wrong and a violation of personal space."

Ron closed his eyes halfway with disbelief as he said, "Uh-huh, so you sure you can find her?"

Wade kept typing as he said, "I'm doing everything I can Ron. Just stay there and try to relax until I come up with something."

Ron hung up and sighed as he held up his chin with his left hand, thinking about Kim. Rufus showed empathy as he climbed up on Ron's shoulder and patted the side of his head to comfort him.

Ron looked at him and showed appreciation and sadness as he said, "Thanks buddy, but right now all I can think about is Kim."

Rufus showed more empathy as he said, "Aww."

Ron then stood up as he showed a serious expression as he said, "Well, I'm not leaving until she comes back and I know she's okay!"

Rufus squeaked a few times as he cheered in response to what Ron said.

Later in the future

Kim and Anna were riding in a huge airship that looked like the Kimminator Mark XII as it flew over the Amazon rainforest.

As they flew Anna spoke to the pilot as she said, "Thanks for the lift General Richter."

The pilot was a large muscular man in an orange vest, who smiled as he said, "Don't mention it, Anna. It's the least I can do after you saved my island base from that tsunami."

Anna and Kim were sitting next to each other in an empty row of seats as they both war helmets with goggles and backpacks.

Anna smiled modestly as she said, "Don't sweat it; I'm just glad I had my hairdryer freeze ray."

Kim smiled at her as she said, "Wow, you are good."

Anna smiled and then pointed at her backpack while she said, "Thanks mom. Hey, can you check my backpack for gadgets."

Kim unzipped Anna's backpack and pulled out a hairdryer grappling hook and said, "A grappling hook."

They both smiled as they simultaneously said, "Spankin!"

Kim put it back and pulled out a pair of sunglasses as showed a confused expression as she said, "Sunglasses?"

Anna took them and smiled as she said, "Infrared sunglasses."

She put them away and Kim reached back in the backpack and pulled out a few sheets of paper and curiously asked, "What's this?"

Anna took them back and answered with a stressed expression as she said, "Extra homework. I have to turn this in tomorrow or Barkin's gonna kill me!"

Kim showed a surprised expression as she said, "Mr. Barkin is still teaching?"

Anna put her homework back in her backpack and still showed a stressed expression as she said, "Yeah and he's always extra Barkin-y to me. He's been out to get me ever since the first day of ninth grade, all because I looked at him funny."

Kim showed a slightly surprised expression but then reached back into the backpack and pulled out a paper bag from Bueno Nacho and showed a confused expression as she said, "Uh…"

Anna smiled as she took and put it on her lap as she said, "That's my dinner."

She reached in the bag and pulled out a Naco and started eating it; Kim showed a confused expression as she said, "You bought that before a mission?"

Anna swallowed her food and pointed at Kim and smiled as she said, "There's always time for Bueno Nacho!"

She kept eating and Kim watched her eat with a slightly uncomfortable expression; Anna was starting to remind her of someone she knew.

Kim looked around as she thought of how to break the ice while Anna kept eating and then she said, "So, you had some nice moves back at the house."

Anna swallowed a bite of the Naco before she said, "Yeah, my training at the Yamanouchi school really comes in handy."

Kim showed a surprised expression as she said, "Yamanouchi?"

Anna took another bite and briefly spoke with her mouth full before she swallowed while saying, "Yeah, (swallows food) I went there during freshmen year and Yori trained me."

Kim showed an even more surprised expression as she said, "Yori?!"

Anna stopped eating the Naco for a moment as she explained, "Uh-huh, she taught me Monkey Kung Fu."

Kim showed an impressed but slightly uneasy expression as she looked away in thought, as Anna now reminded her even more of someone she knew. After a few minutes of eating, Anna finished her Naco and put away the bag and the general looked at them both and said, "Here's your stop."

They both got up and smiled and Anna enthusiastically said, "Now here comes the good part."

They both jumped out of the side of the ship and started freefalling as they faced down toward the ground with the wind blowing in their hair. After a few minutes of falling they pulled their parachutes and gently floated down and landed on the ground. They both threw off their helmets and undid their parachutes.

Kim looked at her wrist Kimmunicator and said, "Wade, we're down."

All she saw on the screen was static and she said, "Wade? Wade?"

Anna looked at her and said, "Wrist Kimmunicator. I prefer the old ways."

She pulled out a handheld Kimmunicator that looked just like Kim's original one and she turned it on and the screen showed Wade.

Anna showed a serious expression as she said, "Alright Wade, we're down. Now what?"

Wade looked at a monitor at the space center as he said, "According to our sources, when Monkey Fist was on his way to South America yesterday, he made a deal with Bonnie and Senor Senior Junior."

Kim interrupted and showed a surprised expression as she said, "Wait, Junior AND Bonnie?"

Jim appeared on the screen as he stood next to Wade and smiled as he said, "Yeah, those two were so perfect for each other they got married only three years after college!"

Wade showed a serious expression as he said, "Yeah and they've gone into the family business. They've built a fortress around the temple with special security system. Be on guard."

Kim showed a serious expression as she said, "Well we'd better get moving. We only have an hour before midnight."

Anna put away her Kimmunicator and they started walking through the jungle to find the temple. They wandered through bushes and trees as they kept searching for the monkey temple. After about ten minutes of searching Kim came to a cliff and stared forward with her eyes wide open in shock.

She spoke in awe as she said, "Anna, I found it."

Anna emerged from the trees and looked at Kim with confusion as she said, "Where is it?"

Kim pointed her left finger forward and Anna turned and saw it and her eyes widened in shock and awe. The camera rotated to reveal the Temple of Simia Terrarum was only a few miles from their location. The eyes were glowing green and dark storm clouds were swirling above it as bolts of lightning flashed brightly around it.

Anna showed shock and awe, which soon turned to anger and determination while she said, "That would be so cool, if it wasn't gonna take over the world."

Kim looked at her out of the corner of her eye and showed a curious and slightly nervous expression, for that sounded very familiar. Anna pulled out her infrared sunglasses and looked down at the area around the temple; she could see a large concentration of heat forming a large square around the temple.

She took them off and showed a serious expression as she said, "Wade's right. There's a huge metal wall surrounding the base of the temple."

Kim showed a serious expression as she put her hands on her hips and said, "Alright, we've got to get down there and stop Monkey Fist before…"

Anna showed a surprised expression as she put her arm around Kim and interrupted her as she put her left hand behind her ear and said, "Wait, wait, mom! Listen."

They both turned their eyes as they listened and heard a soft sound; it sounded like a power saw cutting through wood. They turned around and looked around them to see where it was coming from; it sounded as if it was moving.

Kim showed a curious expression as she said, "What is that?"

They looked around for another minute and then Anna saw something and her eyes widened in shock as she grabbed Kim's hand and exclaimed, "Mom, move!"

They ran away something came toward them through the trees, destroying branches as it moved very quickly. It came toward them very fast but they avoided it and it was revealed to be a Spinning Top of Doom. Kim and Anna ran toward the trees but a second one came toward them at full speed; they jumped out of the way and turned back to face them.

They watched as both of them came toward them and Kim spoke with scared tone as she yelled, "Spinning Tops of Doom!"

One of the came toward them and they split up as they jumped out of the way; Kim looked up and gasped in shock and fear as the second one came toward her and the picture faded into black.

Commercial break

The Spinning Top of Doom was moving toward Kim, who was frozen in fear, but Anna jumped by and grabbed her and they both jumped out of the way. They both narrowed their eyes fiercely as they jumped around and did flips, dodging the tops. Kim jumped around to avoid the first one while the other one chased Anna through the trees. Anna jumped up and grabbed a branch and swung forward and then jumped on another branch and kept jumping as the Spinning Top of Doom followed her, destroying anything in its path. After a few minutes she jumped and grabbed another branch but swung up and flipped and stood on top of it. She stared at the Spinning Top of Doom with a brave and fierce expression; when it came close she jumped up and over it and landed behind it. She started running back the way she came while the top stopped and came after her.

Kim was still jumping around, dodging the other Spinning Top of Doom, but it was fast and she could not keep this up forever. Anna ran fast with a determined expression as the Spinning Top of Doom followed her back toward the cliff and Kim and the other top. When they came to the end of the trees Anna ran sideways and quickly grabbed a vine and swung to the side and landed a tree branch. The top chasing her kept moving straight and she watched as Kim struggled with dodging the other one. She jumped out of the way but stumbled and fell to the ground. She looked behind her with a scared expression as she saw it coming straight toward her, then she turned ahead to see the other one coming straight toward her.

She then looked at Anna, who caught her attention as she yelled, "Mom!"

Anna was still standing on the branch as she showed a serious expression as she fired her hair dryer grappling hook; the claw grabbed Kim's left forearm and Anna yanked it back and pulled Kim out of the way. The two Spinning Tops of Doom crashed into each other and sparks flew briefly before an explosion occurred and both of them went into the air and fell over the cliff and blew up after hitting the ground.

Kim and Anna climbed down from the tree and Kim showed a grateful and impressed expression as she said, "Thanks Anna. You really are good at this."

Anna smiled as she put her right hand out and said, "It runs in the family."

Kim smiled proudly as she followed Anna on their way to the temple; Kim could definitely see that Anna really was her daughter. After running through the jungle for a while they came to the metal wall; it was twenty feet tall.

Kim and Anna were behind a bush as they showed cautious expressions as Kim stared at it and then pointed her left finger at something while she said, "Alright, we're here. And there's our way in."

Anna looked and saw that she was pointing at a huge metal gate with key panel next to it.

Anna then looked up and narrowed her eyes as she put her right hand on Kim and said, "Careful mom. Look."

They looked up at the top of the wall to see it had self-activating lasers pointing out; if they went up to the wall they would start blasting them.

Kim narrowed her eyes as she said, "Okay, we need to find a way to deactivate those lasers."

Anna looked around and saw a power box near the top of the wall with wires going into it.

She pointed at it and said, "If we disable the power box it should turn off the lasers and open the door."

Kim nodded with a serious expression as she said, "Okay, now how are we going to get there?"

Anna smiled as she reached in her left pocket and said, "I've got just the thing."

She pulled her hand out and put it in front of Kim as she held what looked just like Rufus in the palm of her hand.

Kim showed a shocked expression as she said, "Is that…?"

Anna smiled as she said, "Yes, that's right, it's a naked mole rat."

Kim showed a slightly confused expression as she said, "Rufus?"

Anna pulled her hand back and pointed at the naked mole rat as she shook her head and explained, "Oh no, this is my naked mole rat, Reuben."

Reuben smiled as he spoke with a squeaky voice, slightly higher than Rufus' voice, and said, "Yeah."

Kim showed a surprised expression as she said, "Wait… you have a pet naked mole rat?"

Anna smiled as she said, "Yeah, lots of people do. They're really popular now. I bought him at Smarty Mart when I was twelve."

She smiled lovingly with her eyes closed as she petted his head and they both happily said, "Aisle 16."

Kim still showed a shocked expression while Anna faced the wall and said, "Alright Reuben, I need you to cut the power to the lasers so we can get in. Think you can do it?"

Reuben smiled as he gave her a thumbs up and said, "Uh huh."

Reuben hopped out of her hand and started running while Anna smiled confidently and said, "Listen to the Naked Mole Rap."

Kim perfectly understood Anna's reference and showed a slightly uneasy expression; they watched as Reuben ran toward the wall. The self-activating lasers turned and aimed at him and starting blasting at him, but he was too small and fast for them to hit him. As he ran around and avoided the lasers the opening theme of the "Naked Mole Rap" played in the background. He dodged all the lasers as he smiled confidently and climbed up the wall toward the power box while singing a few lines.

Reuben: " _Nah nah na nah,_

 _Nah nah na na-na-na-nah_

 _Nah nah na-na nah!_ "

He made it to the power box and gnawed through the wires that went into the wall; the self-activating lasers were deactivated as they lost power and pointed down and the door opened automatically.

Kim showed a slightly impressed expression while Anna smiled victoriously as she clinched her fist and exclaimed, "Booyah!"

Kim's eyes widened in shock and slight fear as she absolutely recognized that word; she looked at Anna out of the corner of her eye before they ran toward the gate.

They stopped as Anna picked up Reuben in her hand and put her finger out to high-five him as she said, "Nice job Reuben."

She put him back in her pocket and she and Kim started running on the path toward the temple.

As they ran Kim looked at Anna with a curious expression as she said, "I don't know why, but you remind me a lot of Ron."

Anna stared forward as she said, "Well some people say I take after you but others say I take after him."

Kim suddenly stopped and showed a nervous expression as she said, "Wait, what do you mean people say you take after him?"

Anna looked at Kim with a surprised tone as she said, "Mom, my name is Anna Stoppable."

Kim's jaw dropped and she showed a dumbstruck expression as she said, "You mean… he's…?"

Anna smiled awkwardly as she said, "My dad? Your husband? Yes."

Kim stood motionless with the same expression for a moment before she put her arms out and yelled, "Why didn't you tell me?!"

Anna moved her arms with a slightly confused expression as she said, "I thought it was obvious."

Kim showed a nervous and dumbfounded expression as she held her head and said, "I don't believe it?"

Anna showed a surprised and confused expression as she said, "What? I thought he was your boyfriend in senior year."

Kim looked at her and answered and briefly shook her head before showing a shocked expression while she said, "He was… uh… is. I just never thought that we'd grow up, get married,…"

Anna finished her sentence as she said, "And have a daughter?"

Kim looked at her with the same expression as she said, "Well, yeah."

Anna showed a sincere expression as she said, "A lot can happen in thirty years. You and dad did so many amazing things that I decided that I wanted to be like both of you."

Kim showed a warm smile at what Anna just said, but then they both stopped and turned to the temple; they narrowed their eyes seriously as they started running toward it. They ran up the stone staircase and to the top of the temple, where they stood in front of the giant monkey head statue. They stared at the glowing green eyes and the clouds swirling above.

Kim showed a fearless expression as she said, "Alright, we need to find a way to stop this."

They both looked up with surprised expressions as they heard Monkey Fist say, "Sorry, that's not going to happen."

He walked forward with his hands folded behind his back as he stood on a flat stone platform on the monkey head statue.

Anna narrowed her eyes with a vexed expression as she said, "Monkey Fist!"

Monkey Fist smiled evilly at them as he looked at Kim and said, "Ah a little blast from the past."

He gloated as he clinched his fists and looked up and said, "It is useless, in less than ten minutes it will be midnight and the Age of the Monkey shall begin. The power of Simia Terrarum will increase my mystical monkey power and the world will bow before me, for I will be unstoppable."

Anna stepped forward with a fearless expression as she said, "Nothing is unstoppable to a Stoppable, and anything is possible for a Possible."

Monkey Fist showed a confused expression before he realized what was going on.

He smiled evilly with an amused expression as he said, "So, this is the future daughter of Kim Possible and her buffoon of a sidekick."

Anna showed anger as she said, "No one talks about dad like that!"

She and Kim stood in fighting stances as they prepared for battle, but Monkey Fist smiled evilly as he said, "This should be fun."

They both looked forward as all of his monkey ninjas suddenly jumped in front of them and started making monkey sounds as they stared at them angrily.

Anna showed a hateful expression as she said, "Monkeys! Why does it always have to be monkeys?! I hate monkeys!"

All of the monkey ninjas ran toward them and attacked; three of them fought Kim as two grabbed her arms and the third grabbed her left leg. The rest of the monkey ninjas attacked Anna, but she showed a fierce expression as she knocked each of them out and demonstrated her mastery of Monkey Kung Fu. Kim shook her arms around for a moment before she got the two monkey ninjas off and then kicked the third one off. Meanwhile Anna kept punching and kicking every monkey ninja that jumped toward her, while she made sounds with her mouth like Ron would do when fighting.

She punched two with each hand and knocked them out before she kicked a few more with her left leg; she dodged a couple of them and then delivered a right back kick and knocked one out. Kim was fighting the last monkey ninja that attacked her; she blocked two of its attacks before she kicked it in the face and managed to knock it out. She turned and showed an impressed expression as she watched Anna fight the rest of the monkey ninjas. Two jumped toward her from different sides and she knocked them both out with a leaping split kick, then two more jumped toward her but she ducked and they hit each other and fell down.

Kim still showed an expressed expression as she said, "Wow."

Anna smiled as she looked at Kim and said, "You should see aunt Han."

They both turned and looked at Monkey Fist as he climbed down and smiled mockingly as he said, "Oh how impressive, you've defeated the students. Now let's see how you handle the teacher."

Kim was ready to fight until Anna held Reuben in her left hand in front of Kim's face and said, "Hold Reuben."

She then walked forward with a brave and fierce expression as she continued, "I'll handle Monkey Fist."

Monkey Fist smiled evilly as he said, "Oh this should be fun."

He ran toward her like a monkey and she ran toward him; he tried to kick her but she jumped over him and kicked him from behind, knocking him forward. He turned around and showed a surprised expression as he turned around and she stood in a fighting stance with her right hand out, she moved her fingers toward herself in a gesture telling him to bring it on.

He showed a slightly angry expression as he said, "Alright girl, prepare to see what a true master of Monkey Kung Fu can do!"

He ran at her and kept trying to punch and kick her but she dodged and blocked his attacks and managed to punch and kick him in the face several times. She punched him in the face, blocked one from him, and then kicked him in the chest. Then she jumped over him and kicked him in the back, and he turned around and tried to kick her but she dodged it and punched him in the face. She blocked another punch from him before jumping and kicking him in the face, then she jumped over him and when he turned around she hit him in the chest with both hands like a ninja.

While she kept hitting him she exclaimed, "Hi-yah! Hwa! Hooh! Hyo-wah!"

Anna kept fighting and Monkey Fist could not even successfully deliver a single blow. As she continued to fight him Kim watched with an amazed expression as her jaw dropped and Reuben happily cheered for her. Anna ducked and avoided a jab from Monkey Fist and then jumped over him and did a flip before landing in a fighting stance. Monkey Fist grunted furiously as he ran toward her in rage while she stood in place, and then she ran toward him and leaped forward and kicked him with both legs. The moment her feet made contact a blue mystical image of an angry monkey screaming appeared behind her, revealing that she had mystical monkey power. She sent him flying twenty feet backwards and he landed on his back; he groaned with a vexed expression as he got up and stared at her.

He stepped forward and clinched his fists at his sides as he said, "It's useless. In a matter of seconds the power of the temple will make me unbeatable."

Anna just stared at him and everything around them turned black and her aura turned her blue as she closed her eyes and put her hands straight out to her sides. Monkey Fist showed a baffled expression as wind started to blow Anna's hair and there was the sound of monkeys screaming in the background as she levitated five feet off the ground. She then gritted her teeth and grunted furiously as she clinched her fists while a mystical blue glow of energy formed around her in the shape of a monkey.

Monkey Fist showed a slightly horrified expression as he said, "No! It can't be!"

Kim showed a shocked and amazed expression while Reuben smiled excitedly; Anna smiled as she opened her eyes and landed on the ground, still blue.

Monkey Fist showed a furious and stubborn expression as he said, "No! I will not be denied!"

He ran toward her as fast as he could and jumped forward to attack her, but she swatted him away like a fly and he landed and slid on the ground and passed out. She then looked up and stared at the monkey head statue and then she jumped fifty feet in the air and came crashing down onto it. She landed and slammed her right fist down in the center of the statue; the whole thing shook and rumbled as it began to crack. Before long it began to crumble and it fell apart as huge chunks of stone fell down the sides of the temple and to the ground. The dark clouds disappeared revealing the peaceful night sky and Anna floated down facing where the statue once was with her hands out. She landed and put her arms down as she stopped glowing and changed back to her normal color.

She smiled victoriously as Kim still showed an amazed expression and said, "Wow! That was… awesome!"

Anna turned around and showed a flattered smile as she bragged and said, "No big."

Kim did not change her expression as she said, "But… how did you do that?"

Anna smiled as she put her hands on her hips and said, "You can do anything when you're a member of our family. You'll see, someday."

She then turned and walked to the unconscious Monkey Fist and pulled the Tempus Simia idol out of Monkey Fist's robe.

She smiled as she showed it to Kim and said, "Here's your way home."

Sometime later they were standing near the base of the temple with a still unconscious Monkey Fist; Kim was holding the Tempus Simia idol and Reuben was standing on Anna's left shoulder as they got ready to say goodbye.

Kim smiled proudly as she complimented Anna and said, "You know, I wasn't sure at first, but you're even better at this than me."

Anna smiled as she said, "Well, I learned from the best."

Reuben smiled as he put his hands together and said, "Aww."

Kim and Anna put their arms out as they hugged for a moment and they stopped and Kim used the time monkey to open a portal to the present. She threw Monkey Fist through it and got ready to enter.

She stopped and turned to face Anna as she happily said, "See ya in a few years."

Anna smiled as she said, "Yeah. And could you not tell dad about all this."

Kim smiled as she turned toward the portal and said, "My lips are sealed."

She then jumped through the portal, which closed behind her and Anna smiled as she stared forward with her hands on her hips and Reuben on her shoulder.

Meanwhile in the present

Ron was still showing a worried expression as he was still waiting for Wade to find Kim, when suddenly the portal opened up. Monkey Fist fell through it, unconscious, and Kim emerged holding the Tempus Simia idol and the portal closed behind her.

Ron showed a thrilled smile as he started running and happily yelled, "Kim!"

Kim saw him and happily ran toward him as she shouted, "Ron!"

They grabbed each other and kissed lovingly, before Rufus interrupted as he climbed on Ron's shoulder and cheered, "Yay!"

Kim's wrist Kimmunicator beeped and she answered it and happily said, "Wade!"

Wade smiled happily on the screen as he said, "Kim, you're back!"

Kim smiled as she said, "Yeah, and it's good to be back."

Ron showed a curious expression as he said, "KP, what happened? Where were you?"

Kim smiled at him as she explained and they both looked at the time monkey in her hands while she said, "Long story, but I stopped Monkey Fist's plan and learned the power of the Tempus Simia idol."

She looked back at Ron as she continued and said, "It's a time monkey. It has the power of time travel. Monkey Fist used it to travel thirty years in the future so he could rule the world."

Wade showed a surprised expression in his room as he looked at his screen, having heard everything, and he said, "Wow!"

Ron showed a surprised expression, which soon turned to one of curiosity as he put his left finger on his chin and looked up in thought while he said, "Time travel. Why does that sound familiar?"

Kim understood how he felt and showed a puzzled expression as she said, "No idea."

She then looked at the time monkey with a serious expression as she continued and said, "But I think it's best we make sure no one ever uses this thing again."

She then raised the Tempus Simia over her head and threw it down to the ground, smashing it to pieces, and they both smiled as they stared at the fragments of it. Since they did not change anything in the past, it had no effect on them or the time stream in any way, and there was no chance of it destroying the universe.

Ron then looked around and showed a curious expression as he looked at Kim and put his hand up and asked, "Uh… what happened to Monkey Fist?"

They both looked around and noticed that he was gone and Kim showed a surprised expression as she said, "He's escaped."

Rufus showed a worried expression as he said, "Uh-oh!"

Ron showed a concerned expression as he said, "Should we go after him?"

Kim smiled calmly as she waved her left hand and said, "Nah, I have a feeling we won't see him for a while, and the next time we face him he'll be back in jail."

She then smiled as they started walking and Rufus jumped back in Ron's pocket and Kim happily said, "Come on, let's go home."

As they walked Ron looked at Kim and curiously said, "So KP, what was it like in the future?"

Kim's eyes widened as she remembered telling Anna that she would not tell him about her and them.

She looked at him and smiled lovingly as she held his hand and rested her head on his shoulder and happily said, "You were right Ron. The future is bright, for both of us."

Ron smiled lovingly as they continued to walk through the jungle, holding hands while Kim still rested her head on his shoulder. Kim was very happy as she learned about their future together, and about her little secret from Ron, and she knew that one day she would tell him the story.

Credits

As the credits rolled at the bottom of the screen a video played at the top; it was Saturday morning in the future at Anna's house, which Kim and Ron moved into after Kim's parents moved out. It was the day after Anna and her mom defeated Monkey Fist and saved the world. Anna was in the kitchen, making herself breakfast; she wore a small sleeveless top like Kim's but it was red with white stripes at the bottom and around the collar, like Ron's shirt. She also wore blue jeans and white shoes like the ones Kim wore. Reuben was standing on the counter, smiling as she poured herself a bowl of cereal, she looked up as she heard the sound of an airship flying overhead.

She smiled at Reuben as she walked to the kitchen table and said, "They're back."

Her parents, Kim and Ron walked in and Ron said, "Anna, we're home."

The future Ron looked somewhat different; he had a new hairstyle that looked a bit like his dad's. He was in good shape and was taller and his face looked somewhat different. The future Kim looked almost exactly like her mom, but with longer hair and the same hairstyle as she did when she was in high school. They were both wearing their new mission outfits; Ron wore a black long sleeve shirt with dark brown cargo pants with a black belt, and black shoes and brown gloves. Kim wore a blue long sleeve shirt with grey gloves and grey cargo pants and black shoes.

Anna smiled as she sat down and asked, "How'd it go with Dementor?"

Kim smiled as she answered, "No big. We stopped his mind control plan and he's back in jail."

Rufus then climbed out of Ron's pocket; he was slightly taller and had a slightly bigger gut but was still in shape.

He happily hopped out of Ron's pocket and ran on the counter to Reuben and smiled as he said, "Hi."

Kim smiled at Anna as she happily said, "By the way, good work defeating Monkey Fist."

Anna showed a surprised expression as she looked at her and said, "Wait, you remember?"

Kim smiled proudly and lovingly as she said, "How could I forget, it was the day Anna Possible Stoppable showed me that we can do anything."

Ron showed a proud smile too as he said, "That's my Anna! My little monkey master."

Anna got out of her seat and showed an even more surprised expression as she pointed at him and said, "Wait, you knew!"

Kim smiled as she said, "I told him all about it the day you were born."

Anna showed a speechless expression as she moved her arms and stuttered as she said, "Wait… you… I… Why didn't you tell me?!"

Ron smiled as he put his arm around his wife and said, "This is our way of telling you."

The screen changed to show the Disney castle symbol and then the Disney Channel Mickey Mouse sign while Anna's voice is heard saying, "Dad, sometimes you sound just like grandma and grandpa."

The End


End file.
